Two Hearts
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: It's 1998. Jessie Maye, a lonely single mother just turned twenty, is struggling to make ends meet for her young daughter, Tiffany. Meanwhile, a music shop owner, James - is having a hard time coping with his increasingly distant wife. These two, brought together by a chance meeting, are taken down a path that could well change their lives... (A prequel to my main story series!)
1. Two Hearts - Part I

**Alright! It's important that you read these notes before we start.  
**

 **This story's first chapter is something of a test-run for me. You're more than likely going to need some knowledge of my Huniepop series of stories to fully appreciate it. It features a younger Jessie just turned twenty. With her for the ride is another protagonist. Not the one you're all quite used to.**

 **Anyway! Have a read and let me know what you think! This is a mega-prequel if there ever was one.**

* * *

 **Two Hearts  
**

 _"Today marks the fifth year since the passing of treasured musical icon, Angela Winters, after her very public battle against frail health and cardiomyopathy. Miss Winters was loved dearly by all within the classical music sphere and had a large, adoring fanbase. A charity fundraiser has been launched by the University of Glenberry with proceeds being donated to the US Heart Foundation."_

Twenty-Four. Was that an age for one of the country's most radiant and talented young women to die? If there was any sort of proof that higher powers didn't give a solitary damn then this was it. Angela was kind and beautiful beyond compare. She treated her fans and followers with the same love and kindness she gave her family - only to be taken away far too soon.

To one such man, the pain of such loss cut far too deep.

His smile had never been as bright since that day. His masculine features were creased with far too many a restless night. And his golden hair - day by day - turned silver with grief. But if there was one reason for James Winters to carry on, to never succumb to the pain he felt, it was a power of a promise.

As his dearest baby sister lay there in that hospital bed, pale-faced and pure as a snow angel, amidst an ungodly cardiac episode, she used what finite strength she had left, brushed aside her wavy blond strands, and leaned close.

The beeping of the monitors had returned anew, a chorus too deeply embedded to ever push aside.

"James," Angela rasped, the elder sibling reaching out to hold the dainty flower who he'd always grown up protecting. "Look after granny. And please... make sure my little boy knows nothing but love."

There was a haunting tranquility in the way she asked. Almost as though she was at peace. It was agonizing. Just a few months prior she'd been on a stage at the esteemed Town Hall venue in New York, giving the final performance of her Scarlet Wishes tour.

"I promise, Angie. With God as witness. I'll make sure Mikey knows that his mother is brightest star in the sky."

James broke, he sobbed, his entire world crumbling around him. But even as the the monitors flatlined, even as Angela gave her last fragile gasp, she was smiling.

"I love you, brother..."

Even as she flatlined, that look of bliss never once left her face.

Every year it was the same. The news reported on it. There were tribute performances and charity projects. But sadly, nothing could bring her back. James sighed sadly, hiding his emerald eyes from the mirror's all-seeing eye. He had to get out of here, away from the televisions and the radio coverage.

He was quick to slide on a fresh black tee-shirt and give the off switch of the bedside boombox a slap. With Marie working a night shift over at Glenberry General he had time to get out and clear his head. Thankfully mother had taken Lillian and Mikey for the night, giving him one less thing to worry about.

"There's always the option of waiting for Marie to get home."

 _On second thoughts,_ James folded his arms around his muscular chest, giving a shake of the head.

"Perhaps not. Marie's past sympathy at this point."

 _Till death do us part, to have and to hold. Vows that sometimes ring hollow in my ears._

At first Marie had been beyond understanding, yes. Now? She'd gotten to the point of elongated sighs and distant hugs that provided little in the way of comfort. "She's gone, James. It's been a long time," she'd often say. "You need to focus on what's in front of you."

Maybe she was right. Then again, maybe she wasn't.

James turned his back on the bedroom, sidestepping Lilli's empty crib. The house was blackened at this hour, empty, only given life by the patter of raindrops against the windowpanes. There was only one place to go at a time like this. Only one friend with the heart and sentiment to listen. As unconventional a friend she was, she always kept her door open.

* * *

Another day and another pointless job interview. What was the point of it all? She was beginning to wonder. Flipping burgers didn't bring in the money to look after a little girl. And it wasn't like mom was much help apart from babysitting now and again. She hadn't cared all too much when Tiffany was first born and she was only the slightest hint more interested now.

"That's Jessie Maye. How do you spell it? Hon, it's not hard. M-a-y-e. Maye. I called Mister Frankman's office the other week about a secretary position. I was hoping you could help considering I've not heard anything."

This girl on the other end of the phone was fast getting beyond the joke too. Jessie swallowed a sigh, it darn well didn't stop her from rolling her eyes. Finger wrapped tight around the cord, she waited for something, anything.

"I'm sorry Miss Maye. Somebody should've gotten back to you by now. Mister Frankman has already accepted someone for the position. But we thank you for your time and effort. You're more than welcome to apply again soon. There may be something for you in the summer.

"Yeah, yeah." Jessie waved off the offer, chewing harder against her bubble-gum. It was either that or hissing through her teeth like an alley cat. "Thanks anyway. I'm afraid that's no good for me right now."

The phone went down, third time today. And Jessie scribbled another name off the list on the fridge. She stepped away from it all before she burst. Boy, a smoke was tempting. Or two. Heck. The whole carton!

"That's the last one," she sighed, "At this rate I'll have to ask mom for another loan. Shit."

Her hand crept nearer and nearer to the lighter. No matter how many times this year she'd been telling herself to cut back. Doctor's orders and all. "Maybe just one."

The ding of the doorbell saved the day, bringing Jessie away from her urges. And not a second too soon!

"Tiffy?" She peered around the kitchen door, catching sight of her pigtailed angel humming along to some catchy tune on the kids network. The young lady had her days and nights muddled up again. "Tiffany. Come on over here for a sec, sweetie."

"Yep!" Tiffany hopped up from the couch in their dinky lounge, hopping around her toys and rushing over with her arms wide, brighter than sunshine. "The doorbell's ring-a-ringing, mommy. Can I go see? Pwease?"

There was no resisting those wide, wonderful eyes or the warmth of her smile. The world was such a different place in a kid's eyes. They were lucky. "Pwetty pwease?"

Tiffany excitedly brushed down her jammies to look as neat and tidy as she could for their would-be visitor.

"Of course you can," Jessie ruffled the girl's hair. "You be sure to give your brightest smile and be extra nice, okay? I'll be right behind you."

"Yay! Coooooming!" Without another word Tiffany shot across the lounge like a sunbeam, leaving her mother to catch up, moving aside all of her dolls and playthings as she went. Just who was calling at this hour? Ten at night, if the clock above the television was right.

Before Jessie was even halfway through her hurried tidy she heard the door swing open. "Hewwo ther- UNCLE JAMES! Mommy! Mommy!"

Must've been the first time in days that Jessie felt her heart flutter a tad. Not too much, but just enough to pull her up from the gloom of job hunting. A hurried hand through the hair later and she up on her feet, knowing damn well she didn't look great in this tank top and denim shorts but not much caring. _Some good company. Silver linings, right?_

"Hey there kiddo. Up we go, alright? Three... two... one."

"Wheee," Tiffany cheered as she was escorted, atop the silver-haired man's shoulders, into the living room. "You're soooo tall! Like a giant in my story book! Look mommy! I'm so high up!"

There were plenty of ways to think of a guy like James Winters. Dependable. Reliable. Honest. _Attractive._ You didn't meet many guys like him around. Even fewer would've stopped and offered their spare tire after you broke down at the roadside. But that was him to a tee. One in a million. Didn't matter to Jess one bit he was in his mid-thirties. They were buds.

"Rolling by late tonight, aren't we?" She greeted him, her cheeks heating up. "Need company, big guy? Marie working all night, again?"

"Got it in one." James answered, sitting Tiffany back down on the couch. "I thought I'd swing by. Pay you and my favorite little lady a visit. Got a bottle of wine in the car if you're interested?"

Wine _and_ good company? Jessie counted her lucky stars. Gave him a wink all the same though. "Ohhh I'm veery interested. But I'll have you know sir that I'm not twenty-one until June. Might have to look the other way while I drink..."

"Consider it done," James' mood dropped the faintest bit. Not so much the way he was talking. The look in his eyes. Looked like it was time to fetch the good glasses for that bottle of wine. "Let me go grab my coat off the back seat, too. I won't be a moment."

"Go ahead," she winked, "Let me put missy here back to bed and I'll be right with you."

"Awwww, but mommy!" Tiffany pouted, hands held in her lap sadly. "No fair! I wanted to play!"

"Next time sweetie," Jessie kneeled down, comforting her sad sunflower with a hug before she wilted too much. "If Uncle James comes over earlier you two can play in the yard as much as you like."

"Pwomise, mommy?"

"I promise."

Halfway through their bottle of Al-Surfonso and Jessie felt her feelings welling up to overflowing A full ashtray. And half a carton of cigarettes left to go as well. _So much for cutting back._ She poured James a fresh glass and sighed, setting the bottle out of her eyeline so she could admire him in the fullest of the light.

"Forth application this week and nothing back. Mom's still on my case too. 'Your father and myself don't have the means to take care of the young lady all week long. Hire childcare'. I love her, but sometimes James? She can be a real witch. I know she sneers at me even though she was no better. Woman was a hippy... a hippy back before I was born."

"Oh Jessie," James moved to the next chair over so he could place a hand on her shoulder. A much needed hand. Having him close like this? It took the sting away just enough. "You shouldn't talk about your family like that... True you can't choose them. But you'd beside yourself if anything happened."

Sometimes, when she got into a darker place, Jessie seriously wondered. She breathed out, letting out all of the negativity, taking James' hand and holding it for a second. Small comforts were the best. Physical comforts.

"I'll make things work. I always do... even if it means a double shift. Now let's talk about you. You've been gloomy ever since you sat down there. Hurts me seeing you like this sweetie. It's not a good time of year for you, I know... How's Marie been with you over it?"

"Don't even go there. I'm strongly starting to wonder if she resents me... Someone has to look after the poor kid. He's getting old enough to start asking questions. 'Hey... Uncle James. Sammy at school asked why I don't have a mommy.' I tried to talk to Marie about it and it devolved into an argument. It sometimes feels as though you're the only one who listens."

Jessie held his hand tighter. In some ways they were so different. James' family were quite well off. He'd had nothing but support in looking after his kids, but that wife of his? She was missing a few things when it came to understanding.

"I'm always here to lend an ear if you want. It's hard on the both of us. Me with Tiffany and you trying to run your music shop."

"I'd say it's less about the store." James gave a groan. "Woman's a darn hypocrite Jessie. She makes an issue of me looking after Mikey so much. Says that Lillian should be my priority, but she was the one who hired a damn nanny to take care of her so she could go back to work. Then there's this bitter streak... It all started because I've been taking Mikey to violin classes after school."

There was nothing wrong with a man wanting to give one of his kids the best start he could. No mother-figure in her right mind would've tried to stop that.

Jessie shuffled closer, red-faced but sincere. Some women out there didn't know a good thing when they had it!

"Don't let her get to you... It's a parents' job to do the best they can for their kid. That's why I keep on no matter how hard it gets for me. Because Tiffany relies on me. I'm going to give her the best... even if I feel lonely sometimes."

"You and Tiffany aren't alone," James assured her, like he always did. Somehow finding it to smile even through everything he felt. Jessie wished she could do that, but it was getting so much harder with everything life threw at her. How did this man, a total stranger until a chance meeting, understand her where her mother, her own damn mother couldn't?

"I'm always a call away if you need someone. And I'll bring Mikey over again next time if you'd like? That way Tiffany will have a playmate. I'd be good for when she starts kindergarten next year."

 _Shit, if only Marie knew what she was letting slip through her fingers. It's not fair, her treating you like this. I'd give you so much more._

Jessie closed her eyes, head resting against James' shoulder. If she was going to ask one question in the world, with wine as fuel for her courage, she'd do it right now.

"Are you happy with her, James?"

A question that this wonderful man was taking far too long to answer. A question that brought him to look into the red of his drink for answers. Then take back a mouthful. And another, until the glass was dry.

"I love her... but..."

James gave a drawn-out exhale. "You can love somebody and still not feel too happy. Strange as that sounds. Marie and I? We've clashed a lot since I lost Angie. It's getting worse... and once I even saw her looking at Mike with that same look she gave me."

 _Then why settle for someone that's hurting you? Be selfish..._

Two or three times now this same thing had happened. And two or three times too many.

"I'm sick of seeing you look so miserable," Jessie admitted, not caring for the personal space bubble she usually kept. She'd watched. She'd waited. From the day James Winters had pulled over at the side of the road for her, she'd been grateful. Gratitude that grew over time into so much more.

Friendship. Compassion. Desire. And as far as Marie was concerned, even though she'd only met her once?

"You're too good for her... Why not look at what's right in front of you for a change?"

A pop of Jessie's blouse buttons to seal the deal. She gave her most alluring growl, slinking closer like a cat on the prowl.

"We shouldn't," James protested, even as his eyes wandered to places she wanted them to be, "Jessie... you've been good to me but what about my kids?"

She'd never suggested leaving them in a million years. Closing the last of the gap between them, the single mother went on the attack. Brusing her lips against his ear, she purred softly. Oh he'd not get away... not if she could help it.

"Stick by them... keep being the nice guy. But for once, don't you want to feel loved? Bet it'd be nice to let all of those doubts go. I have issues... but I never doubt the girl I am... _the things I want._ What do you want, James?"

James' fingers squeezed tight around her back. "I've always been the sentimental one in my relationship. I want somebody to understand how I feel. Been with Marie since graduating college. Eleven years and sometimes? It doesn't feel like she knows me anymore."

"But I know you," Jessie whispered, her heart aching for him. "Been a year since the day my old four-door popped its tire and I've learned there's still some nice guys around. Guy's that'll spoil a girl. Take her for lunch. Loan her money for the rent... and even after all that, you never open up about everything that's breaking you inside. Baby... _you're a real man."_

"Thanks, Jessie..."

He was more than welcome. More welcome than any of the other guys who'd come through her door since the day she got her own place. Got away from her judgemental, largely uncaring mom.

"My pleasure. So..." Jessie edged back, placing a kiss upon his cheek. "If you're ever feeling down, in need of a little passion... even if you only want to _feel good_ for the night... you call my number. Head right on by. There's a place here for you, James. And Tiffany just thinks the world of you."

 _That'll be enough for the night,_ she eased off with a wink of allure. James had as much on the-

Lips.

 _Strong._

 _Passionate._

 _Warm._

But no sooner had they touched before drawing back again. Not that they didn't steal her breath away. _Fuck..._

Now Jessie was hungry for it, steaming under the cheap knock off's she was squeezed into.

She tried to speak, but a finger met her lips.

"Don't. No need. You're a good woman Jessica. But I'll be on my way."

James edged back sharply, his chair scratching against the kitchen hardwood. He grabbed for his coat, that nice looking denim piece he always wore, and slipped his arms on through. "See you soon. Give Tiffany a hug for me, if you please."

After that he practically breezed through the living room, almost at the into the hallway by the time Jessie could kick her brain into action. She stumbed around Tiffany's toys and after Winters.

She caught him by the arm, just as he brought the door to her tiny corner of the world wide open.

"Don't g-"

"Mommy," But a droopy-eyed Tiffany at the top of the stairs, hugging her favorite teddy with his missing button eye was enough to make her let go.

Mother duty called, and in a split second James made his escape out of the door. "I'll be right up, sweetie. I'm just saying goodnight to Uncle James."

"Ooookay... but I had a bad dweam mommy. There's a monster under by bed."

A faint smile from the man that got away, before he gave her a quick hold of the hand. "Call me if you have an emergency. My new cellphone's fixed."

Back to his fancy off-road he went. One step at a time. Jessie bit back the urge to call out something passionate, but was still dying on the inside to say something... anything!

"With pleasure," was the best that she could muster. She needed him, wanted him. Pulling back the urge to shout plenty more lonesomes word at the top of her lungs, Jessie brought the door shut. Her stomach took a sharp dip as the car engine hummed to life by the sidewalk.

"Mommy," Tiffany shuffled to the buttom of the staircase on her behind, holding Mister Bear tight in both hands. "Are you sad mommy? Your eyes are all wet..."

"No sweetie," Jessie wiped away the tears, "Mommy's just fine."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it, folks. The start of something I like to think will set some of the building blocks for later story elements. Did you like it so far? Is there anything you'd be interested in seeing in future? As always, feel free to share your thoughts!**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Two Hearts - Part II

**Well, I shall call myself suprised. A few of you guys really enjoyed this one. So, why don't we continue? More James and Jessie. You know... I didn't notice the reference to a certain monster raising series until it was mentioned to me!**

 **Now then, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Dawnwood**

Music helped clear the mind and ease the senses. Sometimes.  
 _  
"The midday sky was grey and purple. At least it wasn't blue. I want the sky to be the way I am and what I do. For I have been a lost and lonely sailor on your sea. Run aground by trusting signals, you were sending me."_

Marie West was a woman to die for. Hair darker than the night sky and softer than the most expensive velvet. Eyes bluer than a crystal clear ocean. And a body men would fight over.. The figure of an hourglass. Perfect curved hips and a slim middle. Best of all? She was bright. Way too bright for some of the idiots you'd find around Glenberry. A tad gothy, yeah, but everyone went through trends as they grew up. A pale-skinned angel in a tank top far too tight.

" _The streets with empty faces. Nothing here is new. It's just the same in other places I have journeyed to. I was the first across the water, last across the land. I walked out of these silver mines, with pockets full of sand."_

James Winters went out of his way to win Marie's heart when they were in college. He'd pulled out all the stops. Hell, he'd treated her like a princess. Invited her out to movies. Given her tickets to see his band play. Even put her ex in his place when he started throwing his weight around one drunken night.

At times it'd been an uphill battle, but eventually James got the girl. Things went great after that. He was the envy of every red-blooded guy in the University of Glenberry, and he'd even seen off challenges from more than a few members of the football team.

 _"It's not my life in those old pictures, ones you threw away. I was always someone else, and always far away. I'm walkin' in the darkest places, where the mission meets. I'm waitin' for the ground to open up beneath my feet..."_

 _Yes. Fond memories, alright._

James picked up the gold-trimmed picture frame in the living room, nudging aside the faux fur rug with his foot _._

 _This one takes me back._ A fresh-faced, cheerier version of himself huddled under the doorway of Divinity nightclub in Glenberry, sheltered from the rain. On his arm? That same gorgeous girl he'd swept off her feet in his final school year. Ghostly pale with pursed, black lips, squeezed tight in a pair of distressed pale grey jeans.

They were a pair. Inseparable. Glued together. Hopelessly in love. Smitten. Passionate.

James sighed.

"But that was then... and this is now."

Times changed. Life changed. And more than anything else, people changed too. It wasn't until a long stint after getting married that James began to see a different person in his wife. It wasn't overnight, no. It was gradual, a shift that reared its head about five years ago.

 _Thump._ The kitchen door slammed shut. Keys clanged against dinner table. James felt his stomach drop a little. He gave the stereo remote a press to flatten his hard, melodic rock music.

"Good day, dear?"

Not a word in reply. Open came the fridge door with a squeak.

"Did you take Lillian for her vaccination?"

James peered toward the frosted glass between the lounge and the kitchen. He nodded, more reflexive than anything.

"Left Andy to watch the store and picked her up from mother's around three. Traffic was bad but we got there. Put her to bed already."

"Good, good," the fridge door thumped shut again. James' wife flopped against the counter beside the kitchen doorway with a soda.

His angel from college, the girl the guys threw punches over, had black rings under her bloodshot eyes. Her white-tipped hair was held up in a messy bun. She shot her husband an exhausted glance and yawned. "So... before I go to bed there's something I'd like to know, if you please."

 _Darn it Marie. Not with a tone of voice like that, you don't. I've been just as busy as you today._

James bit his tongue and held back.

"What is it, dear? No need to frown."

"Don't 'dear' me," Marie sniped; unzipped her jacket, and tossed it from the door to the living room coat rack. She loosened the collar of her nurse's uniform and worked over a few of the crinkles. "You still haven't fessed up about the car. Where was it the other night? When I got off shift it wasn't on the drive."

 _This one again?_

"I already told you, Marie," James joined his wife in the kitchen. Sidestepping her, he leaned up against the counter closest to the sink, nudging aside the dog's water bowl. "I went out to run a couple of errands. Grabbed a bottle of wine from the corner store."

Marie plunged in her knifes, stare sharpened, "Then why did I hear from Sharice that you went out of town, down Glenberry way? Visiting an old band buddy again? Or were you spending time with Luis? You could've told me you were going out."

 _I should be thankful nobody else saw me. No sense mentioning Jess. That's a headache I'd much rather avoid._

"Something along those lines," answered James with a terse upward curve of the lips. _Just smile... she'll drop it._ "You know he opened his new bar in the mall recently, don't you? I thought I'd stop by. That mall they've got really is something."

An abrupt scoff. Marie's hands fell upon her hips. "Whatever you say. Why take the car if you were going for a drink?"

 _Damn. She has quite the point there._

It was hot all of the sudden. James unbuttoned his casual white shirt and fanned against his face.

The executor's eyes only tightened in their judgemental leer.

"Where were you, James? Because I heard a funny story. After Sharcie called, I pulled over and checked in with Belle too. She saw your car parked up beside the apartments near West Drive. That's quite an iffy place. In fact... it's a dump. Something you want to tell me?"

 _Shit._ James moved for the fridge in search of more beer, but he found his path blocked. Marie held the door shut - a guardian against his liquid salvation.

"Not a drop until you quit this act of yours. You were out seeing that blonde bimbo again, weren't you?"

A second attempt at opening the fridge saw James' hand slapped away. " _Weren't you, James?"_

"Yes. I was..." James stifled a growl. Granted access to the fridge at long last, he cracked a can of lager. An icy mouthful cooled the prickly heat under his skin.

By the time he was ready to explain, Marie had already swooped past with a drawn-out groan, en-route for the three piece suite in the living room. He followed her and flopped down on the couch at the other side; an invisible line drawn.

Not a word more. Husband and wife became absorbed with sight of a petite, golden-haired girl on the television. Teary-eyed, fragile; adorned in the finest ruby red dress that money could buy - she gave an elegant bow on stage, a violin clutched between trembling fingers.

Spectators stood from their seats in thunderous applause. Roses showered the circular stage - spotlights pulled tight around the centre of the venue.

 _"Thank you, everyone. Thank you..."_

Marie swept up the remote. The channel flicking began, only stopping when every single music network available on the cable package had been left behind. She settled with a documentary on medical studies. Two doctors, both of them greyed, balding men, held a monotone discussion on modern treatment for hereditary blood disorders.

Outside of the low drawl of the tube, silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

And James couldn't take it anymore.

"What's your problem with Jessie?"

A press of the remote brought the 'mute' icon to the corner of the television screen. Marie folded her legs, and gave a bitter huff. Fingers dug tight against the ebony leggings of her nursing clothes, she went on the attack.

"Where do I begin? The way she dresses? The fact she's dumber than a bag of bricks? Or I don't know, maybe the fact you're spending more time with your friend's daughter than your own?! James, wake up! For Christ sakes. She's loose. _Loose_! And that little girl of hers is going to end up a real mess because of it."

Spoken like a true, baseless assumption without having met the woman more than once. James gulped the last of his beer and set down the can atop the stereo-system.

"You're not being fair."

 _"I'm not being fair? I'm not-_ I can put up with you pouring so much time into Mike. Lord help me... I don't like you moulding him like this... but I can put up with it. What I don't like is you spending so much time with some fake-tanned frump because she pulled the woe is me card! You can't be a walking charity!"

A walking charity? Is that what she called showing a shred of care and consideration?! Jessie had nobody. Nobody.

Nothing short of another drink would calm James' frayed nerves.

"You can be heartless, Marie Winters. Heartless."

Halfway to the kitchen, one of the couch pillows bumped James in the back. Marie gave a snide throaty laugh.

"If I'm so heartless then you can sleep down here tonight. One of us needs to be level-headed about this. And it's obviously not you."

 _Okay then, love. Of course... Make me out to be an asshole because I showed some human decency to a girl who needs it._

James didn't bother with just one beer when he near yanked the fridge door off its hinges. He settled for three.

"It's not excess if you need it. I might as well finish the four-pack."

There came a sharp buzzing from James' pocket. Credit where credit was due, at least he could get good reception on this new Rokia cell phone. He brought it out, set down his drinks, and checked the caller number. _It's getting late to be getting in touch, don't you-_

Only one person he knew had a number that ended in seven-three-one. Without so much as thinking, he put through the call.

"Hey there, baby," came a sweet, soothing purr, "catch you at a bad time?"

 _Probably for the best I take this one outside._

And that was what he did, too. Phone, beers and all, James took his leave for the back yard.

"What do you need, Jess?"

* * *

James had spent enough time sobering up on the couch to know how he felt after last night. He wasn't going to be dictated to. He wasn't going to be made to feel like a bad father just because he did his best for somebody less fortunate. And he sure as ever, wasn't going to be accused of 'moulding' his nephew. Especially when all he wanted to do was give the kid the gift of music. A gift his mother had sadly left behind too soon.

"Something on your mind, hon?"

"Nothing unbearable." The bright afternoon sunshine, the gentle blowing trees; and the laughs of children playing in the newly re-opened Dawnwood Park, were more than enough to make James feel alive and well. "I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Glad to hear that."

Jessie Maye flashed a teasing wink. She'd let a lot of her goods show for this outing of theirs. No two ways about it. Dinky, skin-tight denim shorts, and a strapless spaghetti top. Barely enough to stop the students about the same age as her from gawking. One guy in particular, a beefy jock sort, had his jaw dragging along the grass.

That, and James was sure he'd seen a couple of mother's cover their children's eyes at the generous helpings of bronzed flesh Jessie was showing.

 _Modesty is a matter of personal taste, but this is a family park, after all._

"Uncle James. Uncle James."

 _And speaking of family._

James met with his sister's eyes. But they were younger, brighter, and happier. So happy in fact, that he felt overwhelmed with joy. This little boy in front of him, with his ripped jeans and grubby sneakers, didn't have a care in the world. And neither did the little girl who held his hand.

"Hey there, big guy. Are you and Tiffany having fun?"

It was the young lady that sprang up first, bouncy and energetic. She squeezed Mike like a teddy with one hand, and brushed the mud from her orange sunshine dress with the other.

"We sure are! Mikey's my new best fwiend! My bestest fwiend!"

Jessie joined the fun too. Bringing out her purse, she fished around, producing a chunky Polaroid camera. With a motherly smile she looked to James. "Aren't these two precious together? Don't you think we should take a picture? Something for them to remember their first playdate?"

 _Not a bad idea at all._ Mikey was a quiet kid in school. One of the quietest in the grade, his teacher's had told James at a recent parent teacher night. He hadn't made a single friend so far. So, to see him getting along with someone else around his age was a blessing.

"Why not? It should be a lovely memento."

"Alrighty then," Jessie got the camera ready and directed the kids into frame. "That's it. Huddle close... annnd perfect. On the count of three. Say cheese. One... two... three."

"Cheese..."

"Cheese!"

One snap of the camera... and another. Just to make sure the both of them had a picture each. Jessie waited for the shots to develop and shared them out. "Okay! Here you go. One for you Mike... and one for you Tiffany. You take care of these. Don't loose 'em."

"I won't, Miss Jessie." Mikey spoke shyly, the smaller voice of the two tykes. Tiffany put her picture away in the pocket of her dress. Quicker than a flash, she started pulling Mike away again.

"C'mon Mikey! Lets pway! I can be the pwincess... and you can be my pwince."

Tiffany's adorable suggestion had her mother smiling from ear to ear as the children ran off to the sandbox.

"It's lovely seeing them together, don't you think? They don't have anything feel sad about. No worries. No fears. It's a perfect world."

Jessie was right about that. James gave her a thoughtful nod. He blinked for a second, and Mike was already halfway across the park with Tiffany.

 _And Marie has the nerve to say I don't do a good enough job..._

"Awww... James. What's wrong?" Jessie asked. She scooted close and rested her head against his shoulder. "Scowl like that and you face is gonna get stuck that way, baby."

Was it easier to tell the truth here, or sidestep for the sake of the young mother's feelings? James kept his mouth shut, let the seconds tick on without having to burst the joyful bubble he found himself in this afternoon.

"C'mon, sweetie. You can tell me," but Jessie kept on, "You work your frown-lines that hard when Marie's been on your case."

 _There you again,_ James gave a chuckle; shook his head, too. _Marie can say what she wants, Jess. You're sharp._

"The truth is..."

Engines revved hard. Tires screeched. Shoes clacked across the park's pathways. And just like that, the bubble was burst, long before James could do it himself. In some ways, he was quietly thankful. _But what in the world's with the racket?_

James and Jessie both hopped up to get a closer look.

Men in sharp grey suits and tinted sunglasses were spilling across the carpark, a ways off from the long green grass of the play area. Short hair, or shaved heads entirely. Polished shoes. Steely gargoyle faces. They were stopping people, joggers, students; and parents alike.

James kept on wondering what was going on, especially as droves upon droves began funnelling toward the exits.

"Attention," came a crackle of Dawnwood's loudspeaker, beside the security station, "The Park will be closing early today due to the filming of a documentary. Thank you for visiting, and we'll see you again tomorrow."

"Closing early?" Jessie rolled her eyes at the announcement. "But this is a public park... It's open all day. Can they even do that?"

In the time that James spent trying to answer, a long, chrome-finished limo with frosted windows rolled to a stop in the parking space closest to the play area. Its doors swung open, and out came a pair of guards, these one's dressed much the same as the others, except for holsters strapped to their hips.

 _Guns? Limos? What are they planning to film?!_

An elderly man, his head bald and his frame thin and fragile, hobbled out from the back seat of the stretch. Adorned in a flush tuxedo and with a hunched posture. One of the guards helped him as upright as he could get, handing him a wooden walking cane. Step by step, with wobbling legs, he began on his way.

From behind him, there stepped a young boy, probably no older than eight or nine, James guessed at a glance. Tall for his age, he wore a flash white shirt and trousers, eyes covered with a pair of thick, visor-like shades. He was surrounded from all four sides no sooner than he stepped a foot upon the grass. What kind of kid needed armed protection?!

"Who are these people, Jess? They look like something out of the new kung-fu movie that just hit the cinema."

"Does it matter?" Jessie went on ahead, unafraid of the sheer number of suits. "Let's get the kids and go. You can come back to my place for a while if you want."

 _I think I'll take you up on the offer._

James picked up the pace, especially since the tall boy flanked by armed protectors was in the direct path of Mike. To say James felt panicked was conservative. But, thankfully, his fear was ill-placed. In the end, he exhaled, somewhat relieved by the outcome.

The security kindly escorted Tiffany back to her mother. One of them even smiled. And as for their charge?

"Hello there. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Mark."

But no sooner had he spoken a word; a hand offered to Mike, was he whisked away by the elderly gentleman - who had finally caught up on his stick. "Come now, Master Kane. We have work to do."

"But Ramsworth..."

With their children safe and sound, Jessie and James left the park behind.

* * *

It was hard to concentrate on driving with so much traffic cluttering the lanes. James waited at a red light, fingers tapping against the steering wheel. Jessie smiled at him once she was done adjusting her lipstick in the passenger side mirror.

"So... are you coming over? I bet Tiffany and Mike would love to play some more."

"Yes pwease!" Tiffany clapped, wriggling excitedly in the confines of her seatbelt. "Can we? Can we Uncle James?"

Even if Mikey had returned to his usual quiet self, there was no way James could turn down such a hopeful request from little Tiffany. He looked to Angela's son from the rear-view mirror.

"Whaddya say, big fella? Are you going to turn down your lovely little princess?"

The car went quiet as Mike pondered hard. He met with every pair of eyes along the way. Tiffany, to her mother, and then back to his uncle. But it wasn't until he took the snap of he and his new friend from the pocket of his denim jacket, that he gave an agreeing nod.

"Nu-uh. I don't wanna make Tiffy sad. Let's go to Auntie Jessie's house."

"Yaaaaaay!" Tiffany cheered and swept up Mike in a cuddle. "More playtime!

With a green light and a final decision, the car took a turn in the direction of West Drive.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Okay! Plenty happened during that chapter. Is there anything you liked in particular? What would you like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know! One last thing before I go, too. Is anyone else excited about some of the new stuff announced for Huniepop 2?  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next part!**


End file.
